<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curves of sunlight by 1derspark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796257">curves of sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derspark/pseuds/1derspark'>1derspark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D's tumblr prompt fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, this somehow turned out very sweet but i'm not surprised with these guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1derspark/pseuds/1derspark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe basks in their isolation, away from training, away from the world, just him and Nicky hidden away on an island. Eyes closed, he nuzzles his way blindly to Nicky’s lips, who opens to him like a blossom in spring, slow and languid and just this side of sour from sleep. But God as his witness, he couldn't care less.</p><p>(Tumblr prompt fic #1)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>D's tumblr prompt fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curves of sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Did not expect to be posting again so soon but I got a couple of prompt requests on tumblr and I'll be posting them here as well. </p><p>This is for shadowhannibad who asked:</p><p>"Could u write a Joe x Nicky spooning sex scene? Amazing how we got two of them in the movie and we don't have any fics about it!! Please and thank u!"</p><p>Enjoy this very sweet practice in smut :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their house in Cuba has no air conditioning, only a small rickety plastic fan stuck permanently on low, and the humidity clinging stubbornly to their skin.</p><p> </p><p>Joe wakes, as usual, plastered to the long lean line of Nicky’s back, only now they are bare on the mattress, naked, and having kicked all of the sheets away from their bodies in the night.</p><p> </p><p>Joe is hot and sweaty and he most certainly needs a shower of some kind but he doesn’t care when the pale stretch of Nicky’s neck is just below his nose. He’s unable to resist, he leans in, snuggles into the soft skin there. Places one wet kiss, two, until Nicky hums into the waking world.</p><p> </p><p>Lucky for them Andy’s taken Nile out on some horseback riding adventure out in the Rockies somewhere. Last time Joe had seen them was at a worn-down airport in South Africa where Nile had given them a skeptical and slightly terrified look as Andy dragged her onto the plane, going on about horses being the best mode of transportation, no matter the century.</p><p> </p><p>Joe basks in their isolation, away from training, away from the world, just him and Nicky hidden away on an island. Eyes closed, he nuzzles his way blindly to Nicky’s lips, who opens to him like a blossom in spring, slow and languid and just this side of sour from sleep. But God as his witness, he couldn't care less.</p><p> </p><p>“Joe,” Nicky breathes into his mouth, voice low and rough with his waking.</p><p> </p><p>His kissing has become deeper, needier. When Joe smoothes a hand down the tautness of Nicky’s stomach to his cock Joe finds it already hard and aching.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Yusuf, <em> please—” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hold on my love, hold on.” </p><p> </p><p>Joe reaches down the crack between the bed and the wall fumbling for the lost tube of lube they’d tossed down there last night in their haste. Already he’s almost out of breath with Nicky’s hand in his hair, tugging, his lips latched to the hard plane of his jaw mouthing at the sensitive skin. </p><p> </p><p>When he finds it he surges back into position, meets Nicky halfway in a rough clash of skin and teeth and tongue until they are as they were in sleep, only Joe has one hand on Nicky’s cock and is hooking Nicky’s leg over his thigh with the other.</p><p> </p><p>With the lube spread on two of his fingers, he teases them at the furl of Nicky’s opening, until he’s worked them inside, all heat and slickness. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky’s hand tightens in his hair and he pushes back against Joe’s chest, grinding down onto Joe’s fingers in short, little, abraded thrusts. Nicky makes soft noises in the back of his throat with every movement and it goes right to Joe’s cock. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t help but grind it into the small of Nicky’s back, desperate for some friction, for <em> anything. </em>But he won’t fall into that yet. Not when it’s so satisfying to have Nicky positioned here, spooned up to his front as close as they can ever be or want, panting and writhing on his fingers. It’s torture, sweet torture, but Yusuf would not give it up for anything.</p><p> </p><p>He gets in a third finger, rubs at that spot that makes Nicky groan like he’s been punched. It’s then when Nicky begs, switches to Italian, the old dialect too, a millennium old, he has no control anymore.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Hurry Yusuf,” </em> he says. <em> “You’re so good my love. I need you, need you everywhere. God please—” </em></p><p> </p><p>Joe pulls out his fingers with less grace than he’d like to admit but he’s so hard he can’t breathe. He slicks his cock and pulls Nicky closer, somehow closer, until he pushes in and he’s flush to the curve of Nicky’s backside, Then they’re nothing but a panting, trembling mess of desire in the Cuban sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>Joe fucks him, slow, with a single-minded purpose to make it <em> last. </em>It’s been far too long since he’s been allowed to do this, keep his focus on the single-minded goal of bringing Nicky pleasure, bringing them both to the top of that crest and making it stretch onwards into a hazy light.</p><p> </p><p>He buries his face in Nicky’s neck, sucks love marks into the skin there with sharp nicks of his teeth with every thrust. He moves his hand down so that it circles just around the head of Nicky’s cock, brushing against the crown when he moves. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky whines with it but doesn’t move for Joe’s hand. He wants this to last too, he’s just as desperate as Joe is and how amazing is that? More than nine hundred years of loving one another and every time they come together, with their mouths, their hands, the toe-curling pleasure of their cocks, it’s just as good as the last time.</p><p> </p><p>Joe hits that treasured spot straight on and Nicky hisses, clenches down, his mouth gritted tight. </p><p> </p><p><em> “There,” </em> he pants out. <em> “There, Yusuf, again. I’m close. So close, your cock right there, I need—” </em></p><p> </p><p>He’s babbling which means he’s on the edge, and Joe’s not far behind. It’s too good, too much after so long of settling for hurried quiet handjobs under the blankets while Andy and Nile slept just a room over. </p><p> </p><p>“Come, my love, that’s it,” Joe says, his mouth hovering right next to Nicky’s ear, taking a nip at the lobe. “For me, come for me. You’re so gorgeous, so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Joe wraps his hand around his lover’s cock, strokes him to finish, swallows down Nicky’s cry in a craned over kiss. It creates a crook in his neck, but it’s <em> so </em>worth it to have Nicky murmuring filthy things into his mouth when he comes. Thrusting in once more and letting out a choked groan as he shakes, spills and spills, while Nicky rubs a tender thumb up and down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They come down together and kiss until their lips are red with it, like pomegranate seeds. When they separate finally, just enough to look at each other in the eye, Joe taps that gorgeous mouth, that flushed cupid’s bow, with his pointer finger. Watches Nicky’s eyes sparkle a gray-green, like precious stones.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Nicolo,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky grins, satisfied and more in love than ever. “Well, it is now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come check me out on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/1derspark">tumblr</a>! I'm accepting prompts at the moment, or just come and say hi :)</p><p>As always comments and kudos are loved and feed the beast!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>